There are occasions when a hand held calculator is used that is inconvenient to lay the calculator down, such as when it is being used while standing and there are other occasions when it is desirable to hold a calculator in one hand while operating a writing instrument with the other hand. On these occasions, it is not convenient to operate the calculator with a single hand as it is difficult to hold it and operate it at the same time with a single hand. Accordingly, this invention is directed to a caddy for a hand held calculator.